


Red, White & You

by Profitina



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: A 2020 Election night watch party
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Red, White & You

It was election night 2020 and Liz was throwing a watch party at her and Max’s home. All of their friends were invited because watching the results drunk together was better than fretting home alone. 

Isobel walks into her brother’s home amused that it looks like the 4th of July exploded all over his normally southwestern theme home. Max had always been shy so to see him in the middle of a party- on a weeknight, no less!- was refreshing to see. The change in him came from his fiancé, who was bounding exuberantly through the crowd Isobel’s way. 

Liz bounces up to Isobel excitedly. “Yay! You’re finally here.” Liz’s cheeks are rosy like she’s already had a few cocktails. “Come with me to the kitchen. You have to see this. We’re making the coolest drinks. Well. I’m not, but you’ll see.”

“Don’t let her drink the red shots!” Max calls out as they pass him. “She likes the color then remembers what it means and gets feisty.”

“Why do they have to ruin my color!” Liz shouts back at him in defiance. She can have a red one if she wants to. Nobody can stop her. 

Max shakes his head at his fiancé. Liz snatches Rosa’s Shirley Temple on the way to the kitchen with Isobel. “No red for you.”

“Hey! It’s my only decent nonalcoholic option.” Rosa protests and Isobel discreetly takes the stolen drink from Liz and hands it back to Rosa. The sprite is fizzy and the bubbles tickle Rosa’s nose when she takes a sip. 

“Oh! Polls are closing on the east coast. Vermont is blue. Kentucky is red.” Maria calls out from beside Rosa. Her leg is jittering nervously.

“Just remember the red states come in first.” Isobel calls out to her half sister. 

When Liz and Isobel reach the kitchen, they are greeted by Kyle shaking a martini mixer with his face covered in red, silver and blue rhinestones, muscles flexing as he shakes the drink.

“Look at Kyle! He’s so sparkly but he makes the best drinks.” Liz giggles.

Isobel snickers. “Rhinestone Kyle makes another appearance.”

Kyle points at Isobel sharply. “Hush, You. I don’t owe you an explanation.”

Isobel holds her hands up in surrender. “What are you making there?”

“Red, white & blue martinis. You want one?” Liz squeals and let’s go Of Isobel’s arm to go over to Kyle.

“I’ll take two.” Liz bosses him and he watches her with amusement before his gaze shifts to Isobel. 

Kyle’s gaze shifts over Isobel slowly, his right cheek ticking when he realizes Isobel has caught him checking her out. The attention is short lived and Isobel glances down to make sure she isn’t flashing him or something. 

“What is this?” Liz points at a sparkling red drink in a champagne glass. She sniffs it and it smells like orange so she takes a sip.

“The compassionate conservative. Champagne, orange vodka and passion fruit.” Kyle answers her.

At the name, Liz gags and sets the drink down. 

Isobel giggles and takes a Compassionate Conservative and sipping it delicately. “This is actually pretty good.” 

“Two red, white and blue martinis” Kyle smiles, pouring grenadine into the bottom of each glass before adding the clear pineapple concoction. He tops it off with blue curacao. “You have to share” Kyle chastises Liz as she takes a big sip of one martini. 

He smiles warmly and slides the other martini to Isobel before going to check out the election results as they roll in in the other room. 

“Noah was uptight right? Not a very out of the box guy. More like someone you thought you should be with than who you naturally would have chosen?” Liz looks at Isobel, considering. She’s being very flirty with Kyle. Kyle and Isobel would make a much better match. 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess. Why?” Those were the things that had initially drawn Isobel to him. He was steady and loyal. But then it turned out it was all smoke and mirrors and he was a sociopath.

“You like Kyle. It’s ok, he’s a free agent.” Liz says it like it is a fact not a statement. “Are you going to drink your..”

“Oh no you don’t.” Max swoops in and boxes Liz in before she can steal his sister’s martini. “Arizona is projected blue. New Mexico too.” He whispers in her ear quietly.

“Really?” Liz squeals before turning in his arms and playing with the buttons on his shirt. “Maxie, tell me about it again?”

“What?” Max is distracted by her hands and trying to follow her train of thought.

“The voting thing. It makes me hot” Liz whispers the last part under her breath and Isobel gags, leaving the kitchen.

“Oh. Once upon a time, I used to vote republican because I thought it was what a good southern man should do. And then, I met the love of my life and started voting blue to protect her rights as an immigrant woman and fought to make the world a better place for their future children.” Max kisses Liz sweetly, recounting her favorite tale as of late. 

“And then Trump was evicted and they lived happily ever after.” Liz finishes for him, playing with the soft hairs on the nape of his neck.


End file.
